Sinjin's Love Machine
by thewerepuppy
Summary: When Sinjin gets hold of a gadget that can make people fall in love, what will happen when he uses it at Hollywood Arts? Everybody is falling for everybody, come and check it out! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Sinjin Gets Loved Up

**SINJIN'S LOVE MACHINE**

**A/N: I do not own Victorious, but I do own a TV. Hooray for me! Also, if you're somebody who likes ships, they're pretty much all going to be in this story somewhere...**

Sinjin Van Cleef was a strange boy, but at least he knew it. He just figured he was an eccentric, destined to be widely acknowledged as a genius when he was older and his talents became clear. Still, he thought, it would be nice to be noticed now, in high school. They were supposed to be the best days of your life, after all.

He wished Jade would notice him. He considered Tori's gang to be close acquaintances, but had accepted that Tori, Cat and Trina would never be interested in him. They were all too perfect and smiley. Jade was different - she was messed up, dark and vicious. As far as Sinjin was concerned, she was meant to be his, and now she was no longer with Beck? Well...Sinjin spent all his free time thinking of how he could win her heart...and mostly her lips.

As he considered the dilemma and doodled Jade's name on his notebook over and over again, his phone pinged. A text from Luther, his janitor buddy.

"Found something for you in the trash. Looks kind of geeky, you'll probably like it. Pick it up tomorrow."

'Something geeky?' Sinjin pondered. He hoped it was better than it sounded, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>

* * *

><p>"Here you go, kid," Luthur said gruffly, handing Sinjin a hunk of pink plastic and metal the next morning.<p>

The boy was unimpressed. "Looks pretty girly. What is it?"

The janitor shrugged and carried on with his work.

Sinjin turned the device over and over in his hands. It was sort of like a T.V. remote, rectangular in shape and with two large red buttons on top. The boy sighed as he slid down the wall to sit by his locker, frowning as he studied the object. So this was what he came early to school to see?

Meanwhile other students began to arrive, all oblivious to the strange boy's presence - as usual. Cat, Robbie Tori and Jade came to Tori's locker right by him, chatting.

"So you guys still busy with your English projects, or are you gonna meet me and Andre at lunch?" Tori asked.

"I never miss lunch!" Cat squealed. "Well, there was this one time when my brother-"

"-We'll be there," Robbie finished for her.

Jade rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "Can't wait."

Tori folded her arms. "Y'know Jade, you don't have to hang out with us."

"Believe me, Vega, if I had any other choice, I wouldn't," she said pointedly.

Sinjin was pressing the buttons on the remote and nothing was happening. Of course nothing was happening, he thought, it's a piece of junk. But as he was about to give up, Cat skipped into the remote's range and the button Sinjin was pressing glowed for a moment, and it emitted the sound of angelic harps.

Cat looked confused for a moment (even more than usual), but then she looked at Robbie. Her eyes glittered and a dopey grin appeared on her face as she tugged at her skirt shyly. "Oh Robbie. I never realised how hot you are before."

Tori and Jade stopped their bickering and stared at Cat, dumbfounded. Robbie's jaw dropped open.

Cat fluttered her eyelashes and delicately placed one hand on Robbie's waist while the other caressed his arm. "Do you think you and me could ever be girlfriend and boyfriend?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

Robbie's mouth moved but nothing came out other than barely audible squeaks.

"What the hell, Cat?" Jade spluttered, not quite able to believe what she was seeing.

Tori was equally flummoxed. "I didn't even know you liked Robbie...like that. Not that there's anything wrong with it or anything."

"Of course there's something wrong with it!" Jade snapped. "He's Robbie freakin' Shapiro!"

"And I love him," Cat giggled, tugging the helpless boy towards her, and putting him directly in range of Sinjin and the remote he was still pressing.

The button glowed again. The harps played. And a goofy look of adoration swept across Robbie's face as he gazed back at Cat.

"I love you too, Kitty Cat," he murmured, closing the gap between their lips.

Their friends gasped. Sinjin did a double take and stopped messing with the gadget, staring at the couple as they kissed awkwardly, their lips smacking together and their hands unsure where to rest.

"Am I seeing this?" Tori asked, totally freaked out. "Is this happening?"

Cat pulled Robbie's waist towards hers and the boy responded by tugging the redhead's sweater up over her head, and beginning to fumble under her shirt.

Jade's eyes widened. "Hey!" she yelled. "This isn't the Twilight Zone! STOP THAT!"

She marched over and tried to prize Robbie from Cat, and then Cat from Robbie, but it was no use. They were too involved in their make out session.

"I said STOP!" Jade growled angrily, not used to not being immediately obeyed by her two friends.

She managed to prize herself between the two of them, but to her horror they continued on as if she wasn't even there, desperately trying to reach each other's lips but catching Jade instead, pressing her between their writhing bodies.

"VEGA!" she screamed as Tori just stood and watched, frozen. "Help me, you idiot!"

She reached out and Tori grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the couple's reach.

Jade panted, trying to compose herself. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" she roared.

"I think you just...got sandwiched. It was like they didn't even notice you," Tori stammered.

"No chizz," the angry girl responded, trying to spit the taste of Robbie's tongue from her mouth.

Beck casually sauntered over. "Hey Tori. Jade..." he frowned, taking his ex's appearance, "...Why do you have lipstick on your cheek?" he asked, amused.

Jade glared at him, wiping her sleeve across her face and then pointing at Cat. "Ask them!"

Beck looked over, and almost took a step back in surprise when he saw what was going on. "Whoa," he said simply, astounded. "When did this happen?"

"Pretty much just now," Tori explained. "It's like they were taken over by aliens or something."

"I feel violated..." Jade shuddered.

As they kissed animatedly, Robbie was still fumbling around trying to get Cat's shirt off. Cat, meanwhile, had started undoing Robbie's belt.

"Hey!" Beck frowned, deciding to step in. Cat was like a little sister to him, and he was finding himself more and more uncomfortable with the way she was acting. Robbie too was acting way out of character. He shoved him away from Cat with just enough force to make him stagger back, and then pushed him against the lockers by Sinjin.

"What's going on here?" Beck demanded. "Are you guys rehearsing for some erotic play we don't know about?"

Robbie guffawed dreamily. "I wish!"

"We love each other," Cat tapped Beck's shoulder.

"Since when?"

Cat frowned for a moment. "I don't know. Since a few minutes ago, I guess..."

"This is insane!" Tori stated as she grabbed Cat's shoulders and forced her to look at her. "You can't just suddenly fall in love with someone for no rational reason. You guys are friends, not...make out buddies."

"If we got married, would you accept our love?" Cat asked, her head on one side.

"No!" Tori burst out angrily.

The three bells rang, signaling first period.

"We should probably go to class," Robbie stated rather obviously, breaking away from Beck and linking hands with Cat.

Beck, Tori and Jade followed them, totally in shock.

Sinjin stood up and looked at his remote. Did I do that? Did this remote make Cat and Robbie fall in love? It's the only explanation he could come up with. He smiled. If it could make Cat fall in love with Robbie, then it could make Jade fall for him.

**A/NII: If you review, you will save a kitten.***

***This is not a guarantee.**


	2. Chapter 2: Andre Gets Zapped

**A/N: Well hello there, are you strapped in ready for the craziness of chapter two? Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times and remember - I still don't own Victorious. This is for fun.**

In Sikowitz's class, Tori, Jade and Beck had been sure to force Cat and Robbie to sit at opposite ends of the classroom, thoroughly creeped out by their unusual behaviour.

Tori was trying her best to explain the situation to Andre. "...It's like some kind of switch malfunctioned in their brains or something. They just totally flipped out and started slobbering all over each other."

She frowned as Andre laughed. "That's some story, but I think you should change the names of the characters before you print off the screenplay."

"I'm not making this up!" Tori said sharply. "Jade tried to split them up but then she-"

"-NEVER speak of it!" Jade hissed, interrupting and glaring daggers at Tori.

Beck leaned over. "Y'know, you still have Cat's lipstick on your neck," he whispered, amused.

Jade scowled, her cheeks gaining a shade of pink as she vigorously scrubbed her neck with her sleeve.

"Y'all are playing some kind of prank, right?" Andre questioned, thrown by the serious expressions on his friends faces.

"It's true man," Beck sighed. "Check 'em out."

Andre's brow wrinkled as he looked past Beck. Cat was mouthing "I love you," and puckering her lips. Andre swivelled in her chair and watched Robbie as he caught the fake kiss, before miming "I love you too", and then grinning like a fool.

He shook his head, trying to dislodge whatever he thought was tricking his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Maybe they're acting," he mumbled, his voice higher than usual.

"Acting like total nutballs," Jade snorted.

"It makes no sense!" the boy exclaimed.

"WE KNOW!" his friends yelled.

"You don't know," Sikowitz retorted as he climbed through the window. "Hence, you are in school, to be taught knowledge. Now let's get started!"

* * *

><p>

* * *

><p>Sinjin was sat in his science class, not doing science. He was far too busy thinking about Jade and how awesome it was going to be to have her follow him around and be unable to keep her hands off him. As he stared into space, the teacher noticed he wasn't paying attention.<p>

"Sinjin!" he barked.

"Jade?" he replied, wiping drool from his mouth. The class giggled and he turned red.

"Look alive!" his teacher recommended, just as the three bells rang.

"Will do, sir!" he replied, grabbing his books and remote and hurtling out of the classroom.

He flew down the corridor and hovered just out of sight of the entrance to Sikowitz's class, feeling his heart race and his muscles tense.

"Walk me to my next class?" Cat requested in a sultry tone, clinging to Robbie's arm like a limpet as soon as class had ended.

"Of course!" sighed Robbie, happily.

"It's the apocalypse," Jade deadpanned. "The world is ending, and instead of a nice plague of locusts or a sea of blood, we're subjected to this."

Robbie and Cat rubbed their noses together and giggled. Jade gagged.

They all filed out of the classroom behind the new couple.

"This is it!" Sinjin thought with excitement, poised to strike. During his lapse into his thoughts throughout science, he'd realised something about his new gadget by thinking back to Cat and Robbie. Clearly the person who was zapped with the remote didn't fall for just anyone - they fell for whoever they saw first.

With that in mind, he knew he'd have to get Jade's attention. As soon as he saw her appear in the hallway, he knew he had to yell something to get the girl to look his way. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought of anything specific, and just yelled out "TACOS!" and pointed the remote.

Jade, more interested in the insanity that had taken over her friends, ignored the random cry, her rationale deciding it was probably just some kids she didn't care about running their lines.

As this was happening, Andre appeared from the room and started to overtake Jade, hoping he could hurry and get a snack before his next class. As he moved past, Sinjin's machine lit up and played the harps. Andre looked up, immediately interested in the prospects of tacos, and instead finding Sinjin's eyes.

The smile etched on the curly-haired boy's face fell immediately, as Andre's look of confusion turned to adoration.

"Uh oh..." Sinjin gulped.

Andre ran a hand through his hair and began to strut towards him. "Yo, Sinjin!" he said, grinning. "You doing anything later?"

Sinjin backed up slowly as the other boy advanced. "Uh...yes! Yes, I'm super busy!" he lied, stammering.

Andre looked disappointed. "Well as soon as something opens up, give me a call, alright?" he said, with a wink.

Sinjin looked absolutely terrified and could think of nothing else to do but run away, flailing his arms wildly and dropping his remote in the process.

"Dayum that boy's fine!" Andre said to himself, checking out Sinjin from behind as he disappeared from sight as quickly as he could.

Andre's friends hadn't noticed his new crush, and he strolled back to them, thinking of lyrics he could write for a romantic song. He hadn't done this since his infatuation with Jade.

"You're not even in the next class together," said Beck, keeping Robbie at a safe distance from Cat.

Cat twirled her red hair around her finger and gazed at Robbie. "We could skip," she suggested.

Tori and Jade looked at her as if she had just spoken a foreign language. Cat never ever ditched class.

"C'mon," Jade growled, taking control and pulling Cat away. "We have math class."

"But you hate math class!" Cat whined, dragging her feet.

"Let's go, Robbie," Beck said, leading the love struck boy in the opposite direction and rolling his eyes for the benefit of Tori.

"I don't want to go!" Cat sulked, and did the only thing she thought would help - went totally limp and dropped to the floor.

"Gaah!" Jade groaned, placing her hands on her hips. "Vega, help me drag her to class."

Tori raised her eyebrows. "Drag her? But-"

"-Do you have a better plan, little miss I'm-so-perfect?" Jade drawled in her Tori voice, before grabbing one of Cat's ankles.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori said angrily, taking hold of Cat's other ankle.

And together they pulled the protesting redhead towards class. Cat screeched until she clocked eyes on a bright pink piece of plastic and metal lying on the floor. She reached over and took hold of it, studying it with wide-eyed amazement.

"Ooh!" she giggled. "Pretty gizmo!"

Jade and Tori continued to verbally attack each other as innocent Cat inadvertently pointed the gadget at Tori and pressed the red button...

**A/NII: This chapter was going to be longer but I love this as a cliffhanger. Please review, it will encourage me to stop being lazy and actually finish the next part. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, here's a virtual pancake for you to enjoy. Don't fight over it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jade Gets Crushed  Again

**A/N: This extremely late update is dedicated to the awesome BananaNut37, who pushed me out of my laziness and got me excited about this story again. It means a lot to hear that you haven't been forgotten.**

**Chapter Three: Jade Gets Crushed...Again**

Tori was still arguing bitterly with Jade as they dragged Cat, and was totally oblivious to what the redhead was doing - pressing the button on Sinjin's remote.

"I just don't understand why you just can't be nice to me even for..." she trailed off as the sound of harps played, finding herself lost in Jade's emerald eyes. "...wow."

Jade quirked her pierced eyebrow, and took in Tori's sudden change from amusingly angry, to somewhat dazed. "'Wow'?" she repeated, incredulously.

Tori's cheeks flushed red and she looked at her shoes. "Er, yeah, wow...wow we're gonna be late for class!" she faked cheerfully.

Jade rolled her eyes to show how unimpressed she was at the other girl's attitude.

Cat was in her own little world as usual, flipping the remote in her hands and pressing the button in a bid to repeat the pretty harp sound. She was disappointed when nothing was happening, then noticed the second button on the machine. She pressed it eagerly, and a strange sound came out, like a vacuum cleaner.

Cat frowned and shook herself. "Hey. Why are you guys dragging me?" she asked innocently.

Jade shot her a glare. "Because, Cat, you need to go to math class, not drool over Shapiro."

The redhead looked at her quizzically as she shuffled free and got to her feet. "I don't drool over..." she stopped and thought for a moment, then gasped in shock. "I kissed Robbie!" she exclaimed.

"And Jade," Tori added, feeling jealous. Jade delivered her a trademark warning look, and she felt weak at the knees.

"You almost did a whole lot more, too," the dark haired girl said with another shudder. "To Robbie, I mean. I would have killed you."

Cat just stood there, perplexed.

"We should probably get to class," Tori decided for them.

"Kay Kay..." Cat replied half-heartedly.

The three girls set off to their next lesson, with Tori trying her best not to notice the way Jade's hips swayed hypnotically as she walked.

* * *

><p>Tori wasn't remotely interested in whatever theorem Pythagorous had developed. Algebra was even less of a concern to her than usual.<p>

As the teacher droned on and on about triangles, Tori was doodling pictures of Jade all over her notebook, only stopping every once in a while to take in the other girl's beauty.

Jade sat a few seats away, looking disinterested as usual and tapping her pencil rhythmically on the desk. Tori's gaze travelled down the girl's body slowly, landing on the her left foot which was tapping the same tune as her pencil.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jade noticed her staring and glared at her, aggressively mouthing "WHAT?"

Tori looked away, embarrassed. Her thoughts were hurtling around her head, screaming with confusion. Where had this come from? True, she'd always wanted to see beyond Jade's cold, bitter exterior and be the friend she thought the girl needed, but she'd never before had romantic feelings for her - or for any girl, for that matter.

But something inside her had switched, and now she was totally be consumed by Jade West...and it hurt. It hurt because she knew she could never act upon it, because it was fairly likely that Jade would pummel her to the ground. The only pleasure the other girl had in having Tori around was to torture her. She knew she would never love her back.

Cat was feeling equally conflicted. She couldn't fathom why she'd let go of all her inhibitions and been able to see nothing but Robbie, or why the feeling had faded...but still kind of remained.

She'd always seen Robbie as a good friend, or the sane brother she wished she'd always had (or as sane as you could be with a puppet). But now...now there was something else about him.

The bell rang for lunch, interrupting Tori and Cat's musings.

Before anyone in the class could even get to their feet, Robbie appeared in the doorway, a paper rose in his hand and a smile on his face.

Cat inhaled deeply when she caught his eye, and reluctantly walked towards him, filled with uncertainty.

Jade stood up and started to put her books in her bag, as Tori brushed past her, skimming her forearm with her fingers.

She frowned and shivered, glaring fiercely at Tori. "Ever heard of personal space, Vega?"

"Sorry," Tori lied, smiling.

"Hi love-muffin. I made this for you in prop class," Robbie gushed, holding out the paper rose as the redhead reached him.

She hesitated, staring at her sparkly shoes and twisting the pink remote in her hands. Her nerves made her clutch it tightly before, all of a sudden, the whooshing sound occurred.

Robbie's smile faded and he looked confused and groggy, like he'd just woken up from a strange dream.

He lowered the rose and scrunched his eyes up a few times, removing his glasses.

"You alright, Rob?" Jade asked, watching his odd reactions. "You look even weirder than usual."

"Yeah..." he replied doubtfully, trying to find his bearings. "What's this?" he studied the paper flower.

"You made it for me. In prop class," Cat said faintly, still looking to the floor.

"For...you?" Robbie said in surprise.

He hadn't intended for it to sound mean, but Cat nevertheless took it the wrong way. Tears clouded her eyes and she dropped the remote, running off down the corridor and sobbing.

"Wow. That relationship was short even for a Hollywood couple," Jade noted, dryly.

"...Relationship?" Robbie repeated.

"C'mon," the raven haired girl rolled her eyes. "I'm so hungry even you are starting to look tasty."

She pushed passed a stunned Robbie and headed towards the Asphalt Cafe.

"I could buy you lunch!" Tori suggested cheerfully, scurrying after her.

Robbie found his thoughts had fragmented into little pieces that he couldn't quite seem to fit together - like they'd warped somehow.

It was true, he liked Cat a lot, but he'd never acted upon it...had he? He had! Glimpses of the moment he'd kissed her raced around his mind but it was like they'd been witnessed by someone else. Somebody he wished he was.

His feet decided to carry him towards lunch, but he tripped on something and almost fell. A pink remote. Maybe it was Cat's?

He picked it up and pocketed it, still lost in his new struggles as he went to join his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>ANII: Reviews and PMs make the world go around. Well, okay, that's a lie, but it's sure better than going outside and punching someone (or whatever you had planned today).**


End file.
